Tangled Emotions
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: This is mainly a humour story with hints of romance. It's set in Julia's pov through the Tekken 4 tournament.


Authors note: This story will probably make a lot more sense if you've seen all the finishing movies in Tekken 3 and 4. However if you've seen Julia and Jin's in both you'll do ok. Other video's, which might help you understand this chapter better are: Xiaoyu's Tekken 3 ending.  
  
Julia Chang walked into the Hotel Lobby, she was here for the fourth Tekken tournament. Well, actually she was here to save her homeland, which was in danger of becoming a dessert, but to do that she had to win the tournament.  
  
She looked around the room no he wasn't there. Jin Kazama. Her secret crush. She wasn't really expecting him to be there. In fact there were rumours that he was dead. But Julia still hoped he'd turn up. Jin couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. She headed towards Heihachi who was hosting the tournament. She didn't want to talk to him but everyone had to go to him to sign up. "Mr Mishima." Julia addressed him by his family name. "Ahh, Julia. Nice to see you again." Heihachi said in a creepy way which made Julia knew he wasn't glad to see her. "Back again. Well sign here and here's your keys for the hotel room with the information you need." Julia took the envelope containing the tournament information and her hotel keys and signed the documents, which made her officially part of the tournament.  
  
"Thankyou Mr Mishima." Julia said, glad that it was over quick. "Good luck" Said Heihachi, but as Julia left she could here him laughing behind her back. She wanted to show him that a girl COULD beat him up. But she didn't because that would not save her homeland. And anyway, she'd promised her mother, Michelle, that she wouldn't lose her temper and get into fights.  
  
Julia picked up her case and headed towards the hotel stairs. Her room was only on the second floor and she couldn't be bothered waiting for the lift. And she wanted to talk to Hwoarang who was standing there leaning against the wall. "Julia! How's my favourite little Indian?" Hwoarang asked knowing perfectly well that this would annoy Julia. "That's Native American and I'm not yours" Said Julia. Knowing exactly what he was up to. "Fine. Whatever" Said Hwoarang laughing. "Back again?" "Yeah. Bet you can guess why." Said Julia. She liked talking to Hwoarang. He could be really funny when he wasn't in a bad mood. "Let's see, you want to own Mishima Zaibatsu and take over the world?" Hwoarang joked. "No!" Said Julia. "You hmmm. want lot's of money to buy me a present?" "No, but I'll get you a bar of chocolate if I win" Said Julia. "Thanks" said Hwoarang sarcastically but he knew Julia was joking. "What about me." said Xiaoyu who had just walked over to join her friends. "You can have a house!" Said Julia laughing. "Yeah, that's fair!" Said Hwoarang laughing too. "Come on." Said Xiaoyu. "Let's but our stuff in our rooms then we can all have lunch together at this café I saw." "I'll carry your bags" Hwoarang offered quickly. "Why, want to work on your muscles?" Asked Julia knowing that the answer would be yes. "Well sorry, I'm carrying my bag! No way am I giving you even the smallest advantage over me!" "Same here!" Said Xiaoyu. "GIRLS!!!" Said Hwoarang storming up to stairs muttering something in Korean. "Thing we made him mad?" Asked Xiaoyu. "He'll calm down." Said Julia in response as she and Xiaoyu walked up the stairs after Hwoarang laughing.  
  
An hour later Hwoarang, Julia and Xiaoyu were in a café eating there lunch. "So, why did you join the army, Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu asked. "Because I wanted to." Hwoarang said annoyed. Xiaoyu had been asking him annoying questions all the way through lunch. "You mean Baek wanted you" Julia corrected. "Well, yeah, that as well" Hwoarang replied. "The guy taught me how to fight you know. That means I've got to occasionally consider listening to what he's telling me to do." Hwoarang explained. "You know, in America you're suppose to respect people and do what they tell you" Said Julia. "Especially someone like Baek." "It's a good job I'm not American then." Hwoarang retorted. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Julia asked getting annoyed. "Nothing. Don't get all mad at me." Hwoarang said laughing. This off course just annoyed Julia more. "Don't laugh at me!!! I'm not a little girl you know!!!" Said Julia. "I'm only one year younger than you!" "Ok, calm down." Said Hwoarang. Adding "little girl" to the end just to annoy Julia. "Say that again and I'll beat you up!!" Said Julia getting mad despite her promise to her mother, Michelle. "Calm down! Both of you!!" Said Xiaoyu breaking up the potential fight. Hwoarang and Julia glared at each other put stopped arguing. Making each other mad was one thing, but when you started to annoy Xiaoyu, well you'd better watch your back as Heihachi had learned from first hand experience!!! And so the three fighters sat back and finished there lunches...  
  
Brisbane Australia, 2 months after the Tekken 3 Tournament.  
  
A young man walked into a dojo his face hidden under his jacket. (You've probably guessed who it is by now but I'm going to carry on like this in case you haven't.) He walked up to the owner who was just about to close up for the night.  
"I want to change my fighting style." He said. "Can you help?". The owner looked up at him and replied simply..  
"Yes."  
  
So what did you think? Have you guessed who the mystery guy is. If you've played Tekken 4 then you probably knew straight away. Oh well. Please review and state what you want more of: Arguments with Julia and Hwaorang. Over characters (Don't worry there going to come in later anyway!!!) More romance. (There won't be much in the main plot for awhile, but I can add it into a side plot if you want) Something else.  
  
And just for the record the end of each chapter will always be a flashback or someone else POV. 


End file.
